The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling fuel splits to a gas turbine combustor.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gas turbine systems have control systems (e.g., controllers) that monitor and control their operation. These controllers govern the combustion system of the gas turbine and other operational aspects of the turbine. For example, a controller controls the fuel splits for the combustor to maintain the desired combustion mode (e.g., during part-load total fuel flow) and operate the gas turbine within established operational boundaries (e.g., combustion dynamics). During part-load operation, the combustor fuel splits can greatly influence the production of harmful emissions, such as carbon-monoxide (CO) and nitrogen-oxide (NOx). Proper control of the fuel splits is needed to maintain the gas turbine within emissions compliance.